1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiments thereof, more particularly provides a portable computer having on the top side of its base housing a keyboard assembly which may be tilted up to and releasably locked in a generally vertical position to provide access to a portion of the base housing which was previously covered by the keyboard assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers, such as the popular "notebook" computer, conventionally comprise a base housing in which various electronic components and circuitry are housed, and a lid or display screen housing which is hingedly secured to a rear edge portion of the base housing for pivotal movement relative thereto between open and closed positions. Mounted on the top side portion of the base housing is a keyboard assembly which may be removed for service and to provide access to the base housing.
Once the keyboard assembly is removed to provide access to the base housing a problem typically arises as to what to do with the removed keyboard until it is operatively reinstalled on the base housing. For example, it can simply be placed in a flat orientation on the work area surface to one side of the computer. This placement of the removed keyboard, however, gives rise to the possibility that it may be misplaced, or damaged by dropping other equipment on it or knocking it off the workspace area and damaging it. Another approach is to lean it up against a side edge or front side portion of the opened display housing. This technique, however, undesirably makes the removed keyboard susceptible to falling over and damaging the keyboard and/or contacting and scratching the display screen.
It can thus be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a removed keyboard placement technique that eliminates or at least substantially reduces these potential problems. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.